A Smile That Spells Trouble
by Samuraiko
Summary: Father William Wordsworth is generally considered the most intelligent member of the AX. But it's all William can do to hang onto his wits when Johanna arrives in his office with an intriguing smile on her lips... the outcome of 'Interest' and 'Timing!


_Note: So many people absolutely loved "An Unusual Interest" that I really had to write the sequel. _

_The inspiration for this little story is a real life incident (no, the man in question was not a priest), and yes, by all accounts from the men at the place, I had just this effect on every man there._

_Oddly enough, the scene that comes to mind here is the absolutely hilarious interlude between Maid Jean and King Roderick in "The Court Jester" when she turns the tables on his amorous advances. (If you haven't seen the movie, it's worth watching at least once.)_

* * *

**A Smile That Spells Trouble**

Father William was engrossed in the designs of his latest project when a voice cut across his thoughts.

A low, husky, and surprisingly sensual voice.

"Father William?"

For a moment, he didn't react, trying to hold onto the train of thought he'd been pursuing, when the rest of his brain suddenly began warning him that he needed to pay attention to an entirely new train of thought.

The first part of the train was that the voice was coming from the doorway.

Followed by the fact that the voice belonged to Sister Johanna.

And then by the fact that in the time he'd known her, he had never quite heard her voice sound like THAT.

William blinked once, then looked up at the doorway to see that Sister Johanna was indeed standing there, leaning against the doorframe. A seductive smile was playing around her mouth, her eyes looked almost smoldering, and even the casual way she leaned against the doorframe bespoke of a barely contained sensuality.

The Professor swallowed with effort. In the filing cabinet of his brain, he promptly filed a new mystery to ponder - exactly how this woman could make priests' robes look that good. He momentarily frowned as he tried to get some semblance of a placid (and hopefully respectable) expression on his face.

He tried to speak, failed, swallowed again, and this time managed to get out, "S-Sister Johanna. W-what a pleasant surprise."

Her smile deepened, and William was nearly struck speechless as, for lack of a better term, she slowly sashayed into the office, hips swinging as she walked. As she came in, she paused for a moment to very deliberately close the door behind her, then she turned back to him and made her slow, langorous way across the room.

For a split second, William was convinced he was hallucinating. Or imagining the dead. This was the sort of behaviour he might have associated with Sister Noelle, but God knew she had never looked at HIM like this.

She came to a stop on the far side of his desk and leaned over it, bracing her elbows on the desk, folding her hands, and meeting his eyes.

"You seem... distracted, Father. Is everything all right?"

No, he had not been imagining that velvet-glove tone of her voice when she'd first entered the office, and up close, it was even more intense. With slightly trembling hands, he carefully set his pipe down before he dropped it.

"D-d-distracted? N-no. Everything's f-fine."

She pouted, and he swallowed hard again. "Really, Father, I thought we were... friends." Her voice slid over the last word like silk.

"Oh, we are," he assured her, trying to resist the urge to lean back in his chair to put some space between them. After all, he was having a hard time breathing all of a sudden, and it wouldn't do to start gasping in her face, what with her being so close.

"Then aren't... friends... supposed to be honest with each other?" She leaned a little closer, until he could almost feel her breath on his cheek.

"W-well..."

Her pout slowly melted into that seductive smile she'd had when she first came in.

"You do seem... a bit flustered." She straightened up and came around to his side of the desk. "But you can talk to me..."

As she perched her backside on his desk, William's heart was pounding so hard that he was surprised that the Sister couldn't hear it.

"R-really, Sister Johanna..." he began, taking a deep breath, "I assure you, I'm-"

His breath whooshed out of him as she reached out and trailed one finger along the line of his jaw.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The Professor couldn't remember getting to his feet, but somehow he found himself standing up with the vague notion of escorting her out of his office... if he could only remember how to walk.

Johanna's smile became even more pronounced as she stood as well, and moved even closer to him. William took an instinctive step backward, until his back collided with the wall. Then he nearly passed out when she slid her arms around his neck and brought her body right up against his.

"Can I ask you a question, Father?" she asked softly, her fingers idly caressing his hair.

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to remember how to speak, then he finally settled for a nod.

"Remember the AX dinner function from the other night?"

He nodded, and she lifted her eyes to his, then tilted her face toward his and brought her mouth dangerously close to his.

"Were you the one who explained to Father Tres what my comment was?" Johanna murmured, making the question sound like an invitation.

Without realizing what he was doing, he nodded again.

"I thought so."

Then his world seemed to erupt in a white-hot blaze of pain as she brought her knee up against his groin.


End file.
